


Tyrajin Week 2020

by Vandera



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandera/pseuds/Vandera
Summary: Tyrajin Week 2020June 28th-July 4thThere are ten prompts that you can choose from. Pick one prompt per day, in any order. You can do as many or as few as you like.And have fun!HairSunshinePromiseGiftTrustEscapeMagicSleepMusicSmile
Relationships: Tyrathan Khort/Vol'jin
Comments: 24
Kudos: 42





	1. Day 1: Hair

Tyrathan had noticed something strange about Vol’jin recently. He seemed to be pouting, every time he brushed his hair and fur. At first, Tyrathan thought he was imagining things, because it did not make much sense. Yet, the more Tyrathan paid attention, the more it became clear that Vol’jin really was pouting after brushing his hair, and it appeared to be getting worse.

“Do you really hate brushing your hair that much?” Tyrathan asked one day as Vol’jin was running a comb through his mohawk.

Vol’jin had been glaring at his reflection in the mirror as if it had personally offended him. “No,” mumbled Vol’jin as he glanced at Tyrathan and then back at the mirror.

“Then why do you always have that look on your face when you brush your hair? You look miserable,” argued Tyrathan.

“Ya know why,” grumbled Vol’jin.

Great. Time for another game of ‘Guess What Made Vol’jin Grouchy This Time’. Tyrathan really did not like playing this game. Although, in retrospect, he sometimes did the same to Vol’jin, especially when he was having a rough day.

“Vol’jin, I honestly don’t know why,” said Tyrathan as he placed his hands on Vol’jin’s shoulders and smoothed the fur down.

Vol’jin’s face softened and a low purr began to rumble in his chest.

Tyrathan began to run one of his hands through Vol’jin’s hair. He knew Vol’jin liked that.

“Why can’t ya always be like dis?” Vol’jin whispered as he closed his eyes.

“You’re still not making any sense,” complained Tyrathan. “I still have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Ya be my mate, yet ya never groom me, like a mate does,” explained Vol’jin as he opened his eyes to stare into the mirror again. “It be like ya don’t care.”

“You’re pouting because I don’t brush your hair and fur?” Tyrathan asked as he watched Vol’jin in the mirror. There was almost a wounded look in Vol’jin’s eyes. 

“Forget it,” sighed Vol’jin as he picked up the comb again.

“Give me that,” ordered Tyrathan as he took the comb from Vol’jin and began to run it through Vol’jin’s hair.

Shock and surprise flashed across Vol’jin’s face, but were soon replaced with a very pleased expression. Within a couple of minutes, Vol’jin was purring very loudly.

“I honestly didn’t know, Vol’jin. Why didn’t you say something sooner if this was bothering you so much?” Tyrathan asked as he carefully worked at a couple of knots in Vol’jin’s hair.

“I thought ya knew. Do humans not do this?” Vol’jin asked as he closed his eyes. 

“Not really,” explained Tyrathan.

It took almost forty-five minutes to get Vol’jin’s hair and fur brushed. Well, Tyrathan could have finished it in ten minutes, but Vol’jin seemed to enjoy it so much that Tyrathan went really slow. It seemed like the slower he went, the more Vol’jin purred. Plus, Tyrathan wanted to make up for the times that Vol’jin thought he did not care.

“Done,” said Tyrathan as he set the brush down.

For a moment, Vol’jin looked disappointed, but then a wide grin broke across his face. Tyrathan was immediately on guard. When Vol’jin got that look, it usually meant that he had an idea that involved Tyrathan. For example, the time Vol’jin talked Tyrathan into skinny dipping during their last trip to the Echo Isles. They had searched the beach afterwards, but never did find Tyrathan’s underwear.

“Sit,” said Vol’jin as he got out of the chair and steered Tyrathan into it.

“Why?” Tyrathan asked as he sat down.

“Now it be ya turn,” smiled Vol’jin as he picked up the comb.

“Vol’jin, you don’t have to,” argued Tyrathan.

“I want to,” insisted Vol’jin as he combed Tyrathan’s short hair.

Tyrathan smiled. Well, as long as it made Vol’jin happy, Tyrathan could spend a few minutes letting Vol’jin brush his hair.

An hour later, Vol’jin was still running the comb through Tyrathan’s hair, happily purring. Tyrathan sighed. He obviously was not going hunting today.


	2. Day 2: Sunshine

Tyrathan Khort smiled as he stretched out on the beach. The soft sand underneath him, the sunshine warming his skin, the smell of the ocean, it was all very relaxing. Beside Tyrathan, Vol’jin was also stretched out. That fact alone made today prefect.

Vol’jin had taken a few days off, and the two of them had come to Echo Isles to relax. It was not often that they could take a break from Orgrimmar. Tyrathan treasured these quiet moments with Vol’jin. 

The wind shifted slightly, and Tyrathan could hear faint shouts and laughter. He sat up and looked down the beach at the source. In the distance, several teenage trolls were surfing and swimming. 

“Looks like they’re having fun,” noted Tyrathan.

“Ya know how to surf?” Vol’jin asked as he sat up.

“I don’t,” admitted Tyrathan.

“Ya want to learn?” Vol’jin asked.

“Are you serious?” Tyrathan asked as he turned to look at Vol’jin.

“I could teach ya,” offered Vol’jin. 

“I think you just want to watch me fall face first into the water,” countered Tyrathan.

Vol’jin laughed as he shook his head and stood up. “Come on,” he coaxed as he grabbed Tyrathan’s hands and pulled him to his feet.

Fifteen minutes later, Tyrathan found himself sitting on a surfboard out in the ocean. Vol’jin was beside him. Tyrathan wondered how Vol’jin was always able to talk him into things like this. Vol’jin was a charmer, and Tyrathan was not immune to Vol’jin’s silver tongue. That was the only explanation Tyrathan had. He just knew that he was going to be regretting this soon.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
Splash!

Tyrathan fell off the surfboard and hit the water for the dozenth time. This time really hurt and knocked the breath out of him. His lungs burned as he resurfaced and gasped for air. He could hear Vol’jin laughing nearby. Yeah, he expected that.

“Ya alright?” Vol’jin chuckled as he swam next to Tyrathan and pushed Tyrathan’s wet hair out of his eyes.

“I’m fine,” panted Tyrathan. “I think that’s enough for one day.”

“One more time,” offered Vol’jin.

“It’s getting late,” complained Tyrathan. “We’re almost out of sunlight.”

Vol’jin looked somewhat disappointed, but he nodded as he retrieved the surfboard.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
“How I ended up with a ton of sand in my hair; I have no idea,” huffed Tyrathan as he tried to dry his hair. They had returned to their hut for the night.

Vol’jin smiled as he watched his mate. “Ya want to go back out dere early tomorrow mornin’?”

“No,” said Tyrathan firmly.

“Come on, ya were starting to get da hang of it,” praised Vol’jin.

Tyrathan shook his head. “I’m already aching, and I don’t think you realize how sore I’m going to be in the morning. I wouldn’t be surprised if I not able to get out of the bed tomorrow,” he complained.

Vol’jin walked over to Tyrathan and placed his hands on the hunter’s shoulders. He used his thumbs to rub slow, small circles at the base of Tyrathan’s neck.

Tyrathan sighed as leaned into the massage. Vol’jin continued to rub the sun kissed skin. It was still warm. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Tyrathan’s shoulder.

“Ya smell like da sunshine,” purred Vol’jin.

“Sunshine doesn’t have a smell,” argued Tyrathan.

Vol’jin pressed another kiss beside the first one. “I be jealous of da sun,” he mumbled against Tyrathan skin.

“Why?” Tyrathan asked.

“Because da sun got to kiss ya all day, all over,” complained Vol’jin as he kissed Tyrathan’s other shoulder.

Tyrathan sighed and Vol’jin could almost hear his mate rolling his eyes.

The next morning, Tyrathan was definitely sore and Vol’jin gave him another massage.


	3. Day 3: Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character Death
> 
> I’m sorry.

When Vol’jin died, he left behind a united Horde and a world that was falling into war. When Vol’jin returned to the land of the living, he returned to a Horde that was falling apart and faced with war on two fronts, one war with the Alliance, and another war against the forces of N’zoth.

N’zoth was free and wrecking havoc around the world. The Alliance and Horde were crumbling from the inside. Vol’jin was used to fighting enemies that could be seen, but this enemy was different. How could you fight an enemy that attacked people’s minds and turned friends into enemies right in front of your eyes?

It reminded Vol’jin of the Sha, but this...was much worse.

N’zoth’s armies would attack suddenly and without warning. Towns and outposts would fall to these surprise attacks before any defense could be mustered, or before a call for help could be sent. At least most of the time, that was the case.

This time, however, a request for help was received, from the Shadowpan Monastery. An injured monk arrived with an urgent message from Taran Zhu. N’zoth’s army was attacking Pandaria and Taran Zhu was asking for help from Vol’jin’s Horde.

When Vol’jin arrived at the Shadowpan Monastery, it was in ruins. Vol’jin and the Horde soldiers searched for survivors. Vol’jin found only one, who was not that far from death.

“Vol’jin,” coughed Chen as he struggled to breathe.

“Take it easy, friend,” said Vol’jin as he knelt next to the Pandaren. A shaman was desperately trying to heal Chen, but it looked as if he was still slipping away. Vol’jin swallowed the lump in his throat. If only they had gotten here sooner.

“I have...to warn you,” wheezed Chen. “There were champions...among N’zoth’s minions...from both the Alliance...and the Horde. Vol’jin,...Tyrathan...he’s one of them,” whispered Chen as the light faded from his eyes.

“No,” mumbled Vol’jin as those words sank it. 

Tyrathan? Serving N’zoth? No! That could not be true! Chen was wrong. He just had to be wrong. But what if he was not? What if he had really seen Tyrathan among N’zoth’s forces? 

“Sorry, Warchief, he be gone,” apologized the shaman. 

Vol’jin already knew that. Chen had been past saving. Vol’jin just desperately hoped that there was still someway he could still save Tyrathan, if Chen’s warning was right.

“Set camp up,” ordered Vol’jin to the nearby soldiers.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
As soon as camp was set, Vol’jin retreated to his tent to think and plan. He was not sure how he was going to save Tyrathan from N’zoth. He was not sure how to even find Tyrathan. Maybe Bwonsamdi would have an idea? The Loa seemed to have a soft spot for Tyrathan. Vol’jin was certain that the Loa of Death kept tabs on Tyrathan. Bwonsamdi always seemed to know where his favorites were. He certainly knew where Vol’jin was at all times.

Vol’jin closed his eyes and reached out to the spirit world. Bwonsamdi appeared almost immediately.

“Well, now, if it not be one of my favorites trolls,” chuckled Bwonsamdi. 

“Bwonsamdi. I be lookin’ for Tyrathan. I need to find him. Ya know where he be?” Vol’jin asked.

The grin fell off Bwonsamdi’s face. “I stopped hearin’ dat human’s voice some time ago,” admitted the Loa.

“He’s dead?” Vol’jin asked, feeling an odd mixture of dread and relief at the same time.

“No,” frowned Bwonsamdi. “If he were dead, den I would have been able to get his soul. Somebody else have a claim on his soul now. Dat human gave it to dem willingly.”

Vol’jin’s heart dropped when he heard that. “How can I save him?” Vol’jin asked.

“He be beyond savin’,” said Bwonsamdi.

“I refuse to believe dat,” declared Vol’jin.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
Vol’jin opened his eyes. He refused to believe that Tyrathan was lost. Tyrathan could not be lost. When Vol’jin died, the main regret he had was that he had never reunited with Tyrathan. Vol’jin still regretted it, and he needed to make it right.

“Warchief....oh, Warchief, come out and play,” called a voice from outside the tent. It sounded very familiar, but there was an eerie echo to it.

Vol’jin stood up. He hesitated by the entrance of the tent and glanced back at his glaive.

“Vol’jin,” called the voice again.

Vol’jin grabbed his glaive and stepped outside. The guards posted outside his tent were dead. Everyone in the camp was dead. Arrows, radiating dark energy pierced their bodies. Minions of N’zoth surrounded the camp, just barely visible in the darkness. Standing in the middle of the camp, illuminated by the campfire, was Tyrathan.

Vol’jin’s heart ached. It had been so long since he had seen the human. Vol’jin had missed him, and now, to see Tyrathan...like this. It was too painful. Tyrathan’s eyes were red and his skin was a pale gray color. Dark energy surrounded him. This was not the hunter Vol’jin had fallen in love with. Was there....was there anything left of Tyrathan in there? Was Bwonsamdi right? Was Tyrathan beyond saving?

“Tyrathan? What happened to ya?” Vol’jin asked.

“What do you mean what happened? You died! You left me!” Tyrathan accused him. Tyrathan’s face was full of anger.

“Tyrathan, dat was no reason to give in to N’zoth,” argued Vol’jin.

“You weren’t here! You know nothing of what happened!” Tyrathan yelled as he gripped his bow tighter.

Vol’jin frowned. What had happened to drive Tyrathan to this?

“What about ya family? What about ya children? Dey still need ya,” Vol’jin tried to reason with Tyrathan. He knew how important Tyrathan’s family was to him. How could the hunter just throw all that away?

“They’re dead!” Tyrathan spat back at him.

“I’m sorry,” said Vol’jin. 

“They died and I wasn’t there to save them,” hissed Tyrathan angrily. “Just like I wasn’t there to save you.”

Things were starting to make sense to Vol’jin. He understood how Tyrathan thought. N’zoth must have preyed on Tyrathan’s grief and guilt. Feeling that he had nothing left to lose, Tyrathan must not have fought N’zoth when the old god began to corrupt his mind. Or maybe, Tyrathan had been too vulnerable and weakened at that point to put up sufficient resistance.

“Tyrathan, ya know dat dis not be right. Dis not be ya. Let me help ya,” pleaded Vol’jin. “We will find some way to free ya from N’zoth’s power.”

“You help me?!” Tyrathan laughed. “You never really cared about me! All you cared about was your precious Horde. You chose them over me!”

“Tyrathan, I do care about ya! Dat be why I want to help ya,” argued Vol’jin.

Tyrathan shook his head. “N’zoth will have his empire. There will be no more Horde, no more Alliance, no more reason why we can’t be together!” claimed Tyrathan.

Vol’jin’s eyes widened as he realized what N’zoth had promised Tyrathan. After losing everything, N’zoth had lured the human with his last hope for happiness.

“Tyrathan,” said Vol’jin. “No...dis not be da way. N’zoth has corrupted ya mind. Ya not be thinkin’ right.”

“N’zoth knew that you were coming back. He offered me his gift. He will offer it to you too. We can be together, Vol’jin. Please! You have to. There is no other way,” pleaded Tyrathan.

Vol’jin could hear the desperation in the human’s voice and it made his heart break. Tyrathan had lost everything, including his free will. He had traded that to N’zoth in the hope that maybe things would work out in a way where Vol’jin could be with him. For a second, Vol’jin considered the offer.

“Yes,” said Vol’jin as he placed his glaive down on the ground.

“Really?” Tyrathan asked as shock momentarily crossed his face.

“Ya have made it clear at how quickly da Horde is gonna fall before N’zoth,” explained Vol’jin, gesturing at the fallen Horde soldiers in the camp, as he slowly approached Tyrathan.

Hesitantly, Tyrathan lowered his bow. “I wasn’t sure if you loved me enough to give in,” said Tyrathan.

Vol’jin stopped in front of Tyrathan and lifted his hand to cup Tyrathan’s cheek. Vol’jin smiled down at the hunter. “I love ya. I never stopped loving ya.”

“I should have known you would make the right decision,” grinned Tyrathan. “N’zoth said you would.”

Vol’jin pulled Tyrathan against him in a hug. Tyrathan dropped his bow and hugged Vol’jin back.

“I missed you every day,” he mumbled as he buried his face against Vol’jin’s neck.

“I missed ya too. And it be because I love ya dat I can’t stand to see ya suffer like dis,” said Vol’jin as he quickly pulled his dagger out of his belt and stabbed it into Tyrathan’s back.

Tyrathan let out a cry of pain and struggled to get away, but Vol’jin held him tighter and drove the dagger in deeper.

“Shhh,” shushed Vol’jin gently. “It’ll be okay. Ya not gonna suffer anymore. I promise I’ll find ya again on da other side.” Vol’jin pressed a kiss to Tyrathan’s forehead as the human’s body went limp.

Vol’jin withdrew his dagger and eased Tyrathan down to the ground. The human’s eyes were closed. “Bwonsamdi, please get his soul,” prayed Vol’jin as he brushed the hair back from Tyrathan’s face.

“You should pray for yourself,” hissed Tyrathan as his eyes snapped opened and one of his arms morphed into a tentacle and stabbed Vol’jin through the chest. “If I die,” wheezed Tyrathan, “you’re coming with me.”

Vol’jin’s vision began to go dark. “I still...gonna search...for ya. I still...love ya,” whispered Vol’jin as he closed his eyes.

“I know,” he heard Tyrathan say. “You better find me...I love you too.”


	4. Day 4: Magic

As the Loa moved across the mountaintop, his mind was unsettled. It had been ten years since Vol’jin had entered the Shadowlands. Even as a Loa, it was difficult for Vol’jin to understand how that much time had passed, but it had. Now, Vol’jin had returned to Azeroth, and he had a very good reason why.

Vol’jin was searching for someone. Someone whom he had left among the living. Someone whom he hoped had waited for him. The last time Vol’jin had seen Tyrathan Khort, he had given the human a gift, an amulet blessed with protection spells. Vol’jin had made the amulet and imbued it with the spells himself. Even after all this time, the magic in the amulet was still strong enough for Vol’jin to sense and track. Vol’jin could sense the amulet on this mountaintop in Highmountain. It was nearby.

Vol’jin searched the faces of the members of the Unseen Path as he passed them. Most of them were unfamiliar, but a few did belong to some Horde champions that Vol’jin recognized. None of them were Tyrathan. 

None of the hunters noticed the presence of the former Warchief. The Loa moved as a ghost among them, unseen, unheard. A few hunter companions did look up at the passing Loa. Spirit beasts, who themselves could see other spirits, were the only ones who payed Vol’jin any attention, but they did not make a move against him. They sensed the Loa meant no harm to their hunters. 

Vol’jin followed the invisible thread of magic that connected him to the amulet. It was close, so Tyrathan had to be here. Behind the large order hall was an area that seemed to be empty of people. It took Vol’jin a moment to realize that this area was actually a graveyard. When he did, Vol’jin paused. The amulet was here somewhere.

Perhaps Tyrathan had retreated back here for some privacy. Perhaps he was here mourning a fallen comrade. As Vol’jin moved past some graves, he saw no one. Every once in awhile he passed an animal standing vigil over the grave of their fallen hunter, but that was it. Vol’jin wondered if perhaps Tyrathan had dropped his amulet and lost it here. It was a possibility, but even as he thought that, Vol’jin dismissed the idea. Tyrathan was not that careless.

Vol’jin stopped next to a grave. The amulet was here, in the grave. Had Tyrathan given Vol’jin’s amulet away to someone else? Even though it would have been callous and hurtful if Tyrathan had, Vol’jin prayed that was the case. The Loa knelt next to the grave and pushed the grass down so he could see the headstone.

Tyrathan Khort  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
“Ahh, Vol’jin, what a surprise to see ya,” said Bwonsamdi as Vol’jin entered Bwonsamdi’s temple. “What be bringin’ ya to see Bwonsamdi, now dat ya be a Loa yourself?”

“Ya know why I be here. I be here to get what belongs to me,” declared Vol’jin.

“I don’t know what ya be talkin’ about. I don’t have anythin’ dat belongs to ya,” argued Bwonsamdi.

“Ya know exactly who I be talkin’ about. Tyrathan. Where is he?” Vol’jin demanded.

“Don’t ya remember what I said last time? Dat he wasn’t yours to keep forever,” chuckled Bwonsamdi.

“Ya owe me,” growled Vol’jin.

“I don’t owe ya anythin’,” hissed Bwonsamdi.

“Ya do. For all da help I and da Horde champions gave ya in da Shadowlands. Da least ya can do is return my man to me,” said Vol’jin.

Bwonsamdi narrowed his eyes at Vol’jin.  
————————————————————————————————————————————  
Vol’jin stepped into Bwonsamdi’s realm. He had always thought that he would be here one day. It had never occurred to him that he would also be a Loa when that happened. Vol’jin shoved those thoughts aside. He was here for one reason and one reason only.

It did not take Vol’jin long to find the area of the realm where the Darkspears were. Many of them looked at Vol’jin in awe. Vol’jin recognized some of them, but catching up with them would have to wait. Even they seemed to realize why Vol’jin was here, and before he could ask, they pointed the Loa in a direction. Vol’jin followed their directions until he saw his father. 

“He’s been waitin’ for ya,” said Sen’jin as he pointed at a nearby figure.

The figure was clearly human, not troll, and had his back turned to Vol’jin.

Vol’jin approached the human slowly. He was suddenly uncertain of what to say. Was Tyrathan going to be angry with him for being gone so long? Would Tyrathan even want to see him? Before Vol’jin could reach the human, though, Tyrathan spoke.

“Better late than never, Vol’jin,” smiled Tyrathan, his voice full of warmth, as he turned around to face him. “I was beginning to think that you had forgotten me.”

“Never,” said Vol’jin as quickly closed the distance between them and pulled Tyrathan into a tight hug. “I could never forget ya.”


	5. Day 5: Smile

Vol’jin was trying to get ready for his meeting with the other Horde leaders. Trying being the key word. He had a problem that was distracting him. Try as he might, the distraction was hard to ignore. That distraction was in the form of a certain human hunter.

“Tyrathan, ya goin’ to make me late for da meetin’,” complained Vol’jin.

Tyrathan chuckled as he pressed another kiss to Vol’jin’s neck. “That would be a shame,” he whispered in Vol’jin’s ear. He began to run one of his hands through Vol’jin’s hair, messing up his mohawk. Vol’jin was going to have to brush it, again. 

“Tyrathan,” growled Vol’jin gently.

“That’s all you’ve been doing lately is going to meetings. I almost never see you anymore,” complained Tyrathan.

“Tyrathan,” sighed Vol’jin. “As much as I want to stay, I really need to go.” It was true. Vol’jin really wanted to stay. It seemed like he had less and less free time lately to spend with Tyrathan. It was also true that he needed to leave for this meeting. Because if he did not leave soon, he was going to be very late for this meeting.

“Can’t you just skip this meeting? How important is it? Can’t Saurfang handle it?” Tyrathan asked.

“No, I can’t skip da meetin’. No, I can’t leave Saurfang to handle it. Plus, it be a very important meetin’,” explained Vol’jin.

“So what’s this big important meeting about?” Tyrathan sighed.

“It be...it be...,” began Vol’jin. He racked his brain trying to remember what this meeting was supposed to be about. Great. He had forgotten. There had been so many meetings lately. Was this the one about the new ships being built? No, that one was going to be tomorrow. The meeting about the zeppelin routes was the day after tomorrow. Wait. Now Vol’jin remembered. Today’s meeting was about possibly building an area just for portals.

“Vol’jin!” Tyrathan’s voice had a sharp edge to it.

“What?” Vol’jin asked, turning his attention back to his mate.

“Even when you’re here, your mind isn’t,” complained Tyrathan.

“I’m sorry, Love. I know I been busy lately, but I promise dat we gonna spend some more time together soon,” promised Vol’jin.

“Well, at least I can make it so you show up at the meeting with a smile on your face,” grinned Tyrathan as he slowly trailed his fingers along one of Vol’jin’s tusks.

Vol’jin loved it when Tyrathan did that and could not help the involuntary shiver that went through his body. “When I show up late, with a smile on my face, everybody be knowin’ why I be late,” snorted Vol’jin. “Dey all be smirkin’ at each other behind my back.”

“How do you know they’re smirking at you if it’s behind your back?” Tyrathan teased.

“I know,” insisted Vol’jin.

“So what you’re saying is that the only time you smile at these meetings is when I’ve put a smile on your face,” claimed Tyrathan as he kissed Vol’jin on the cheek.

Vol’jin smiled as he pulled Tyrathan into his lap. “Nobody puts a smile on my face like ya do,” he said before he kissed Tyrathan. So what if he was late for the meeting by a few minutes, or a couple of hours.


	6. Day 6: Sleep

Tyrathan sighed in contentment as he looked up from his book to glance at his mate. Vol’jin was seated next to him, signing papers with one hand and absentmindedly rubbing Tyrathan’s back with the other. Tyrathan enjoyed these quiet moments, when they could just spend time together, even though it was clear that Vol’jin’s mind was on his work right now.

Tyrathan went back to reading his book as Vol’jin began to scratch Tyrathan’s back. Vol’jin started at the top and trailed his claws down Tyrathan’s back. Tyrathan closed his eyes. Ohh...that felt nice. He loved it when Vol’jin scratched his back. Tyrathan leaned back as Vol’jin continued to scratch his back, but then Vol’jin’s scratches went just a little too deep.

“Ouch,” complained Tyrathan as he pulled away.

“What be wrong?” Vol’jin asked as he looked up from his paperwork.

“You scratched me,” complained Tyrathan.

“I thought ya liked dat,” replied Vol’jin with a confused expression.

“I do, but not when you try to peel off my top layer of skin,” huffed Tyrathan as he picked up Vol’jin’s hand. “These claws of yours are definitely overdue for a trim. How long has it been since we cut them?”

“Not long. It was right before Saurfang’s birthday,” said Vol’jin.

“Vol’jin, that was over a month ago. Are you telling me that your claws haven’t been cut in over a month?” Tyrathan asked as he went to retrieve the manicure kit.

“Been busy,” argued Vol’jin as he went back to his papers.

“Time for a break,” ordered Tyrathan as he set the kit down on top of Vol’jin’s papers.

Vol’jin looked up at him with narrowed eyes. “Ya not gonna stop until ya get ya way, aren’t ya?”

“Yes,” said Tyrathan as he dragged his chair to the other side of the table. He sat down and opened the manicure kit.

“Fine,” mumbled Vol’jin as he placed his hands on the table so Tyrathan could reach them. “Stubborn manthing.”

Tyrathan smiled in victory as he started trimming Vol’jin’s nails. Troll claws were tough and it took a long time to cut. Tyrathan was so focused on what he was doing that he did not notice that Vol’jin had fallen asleep until Vol’jin started snoring.

The noise startled Tyrathan at first, but once he realized the source, he smiled. Vol’jin had his head down on the table and was sound asleep, snoring away. Drool was starting to dribble out of his mouth and onto his papers.

Tyrathan shook his head and kept working on Vol’jin’s nails. He was not about to wake Vol’jin up. There were times when Tyrathan worried that Vol’jin was going to work himself into an early grave. Any chance Vol’jin had to rest, he needed to take it, and Tyrathan was going to make sure that he did.

Tyrathan finished trimming Vol’jin’s nails and then filed them smooth. As he replaced the tools into the manicure set, Tyrathan noticed that there a dozen bottles of nail polish. He idly skimmed through the different colors. There was clear, blue, dark red, purple, black, and...hot pink?

Tyrathan glanced at Vol’jin’s nails and then back at the hot pink nail polish. He grinned as he got a wicked idea. Oh, he was going to be in so much trouble, but it was going to be worth it. Fortunately, Vol’jin continued to sleep.

When Tyrathan finished, he replaced the nail polish in the manicure set. He quietly snickered to himself. This was going to be pay back for the time he had fallen asleep and Vol’jin had painted his face. It would not have been so bad if Vol’jin had not painted big red hearts on Tyrathan’s cheeks. 

Tyrathan had just put the manicure set away when there was a loud knock on the door. Vol’jin startled awake. As the knock repeated, Vol’jin jumped up and walked over to the door.

“Uhh, Vol’jin,” began Tyrathan. 

“In a moment,” said Vol’jin as he opened the door.

“The meeting is about to start,” said Saurfang, from the hallway. “Are you coming or not?”

“I’m comin’,” said Vol’jin.

“Vol’jin!” Tyrathan insisted. Painting Vol’jin’s claws was supposed to be a joke between them. He did not want to embarrass Vol’jin in front of the other leaders.

“I’ll be back soon, Love,” said Vol’jin as he left and closed the door behind him.

Tyrathan shook his head.   
——————————————————————————————————————————  
It was a few hours later when Vol’jin returned. Tyrathan was sitting on the couch, pretending to read a book. He wondered if Vol’jin had noticed the nail polish.

“Tyrathan,” said Vol’jin firmly.

Yeah, he had definitely noticed. Tyrathan could tell from that tone.

“How was your day?” Tyrathan asked, feigning innocence as he looked up from his book.

“Interestin’. At da end of my last meetin’, one of da Sindorei ambassadors said dat she liked my nail polish. Said dat it was her daughter’s favorite color,” explained Vol’jin as he placed his hands on the armrest of the couch. The hot pink nail polish on his claws looked even brighter now that it had dried.

“It took you that long to notice it?” Tyrathan asked.

Vol’jin snorted. “Ya got somethin’ ya want to tell me?”

“I confess to my crime and throw myself on the Warchief’s mercy,” smiled Tyrathan.

“What makes ya think dat I gonna show ya mercy?” Vol’jin grinned.

“Because you are a good, fair, and honorable Warchief, who definitely would be inclined to show mercy to a lowly human who made a simple, harmless mistake,” pleaded Tyrathan teasingly.

“Layin’ it on thick, aren’t ya?” chucked Vol’jin.

Tyrathan shrugged. “Is it working?” he asked hopefully.

“It gonna depend. How do I take dis stuff off?” Vol’jin demanded.

“It comes off easily with nail polish remover,” said Tyrathan as he picked up the bottle he had set on the coffee table.

“So how did ya get so good at paintin’ nails?” Vol’jin asked as he took the polish remover that Tyrathan handed to him.

“I have two daughters. I can paint nails, braid hair, and I know the proper etiquette for an imaginary tea party,” explained Tyrathan.

“I’ll keep dat in mind da next time we’re invited for tea by da Alliance King,” joked Vol’jin dryly.

Tyrathan laughed.


	7. Day 7: Promise

“Ya gonna have your fill of Zandalari souls soon,” said Vol’jin to the Loa of Death.

Bwonsamdi laughed, “Ya never gonna sate my appetite.”

“I gonna soon follow,” said Vol’jin.

“And I gonna welcome ya. I be welcomin’ all trolls,” replied Bwonsamdi.

“And Tyrathan?” Vol’jin asked hopefully.

“Ya really want dat human buggin’ ya for all eternity?” Bwonsamdi chuckled.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way,” smiled Vol’jin.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
Tyrathan was having a hard time sleeping. The Zandalari would be here any day now. It was obvious that the defenders of the Shadowpan Monastery were going to die. At least, Tyrathan could try to take as many of the Zandalari with him as he could. Unfortunately, that did not help his insomnia.

“Ya need to get some rest, manthing,” mumbled Vol’jin from the bed.

Tyrathan paused his pacing of the room. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you,” apologized Tyrathan. “Go back to sleep.”

“Ya need to sleep too,” argued Vol’jin.

“I’m fine,” said Tyrathan as he shook his head. He resumed pacing.

“Love, come here,” coaxed Vol’jin as he pulled the covers back.

Tyrathan hesitated, but then walked over to the bed. If he was going to be awake, he could at least lie in Vol’jin’s arms. He crawled into bed and snuggled against Vol’jin.

“Now, go to sleep,” ordered Vol’jin as pressed a kiss to Tyrathan’s forehead.

“Are you not worried at all? About dying?” Tyrathan asked. “Or what happens after?”

“No, because I know what gonna happen,” replied Vol’jin.

“What happens?” Tyrathan asked.

“Bwonsamdi, da Loa of Death, collects da souls of trolls and takes dem to his realm on da Other Side,” explained Vol’jin.

“Well, that doesn’t help me,” mumbled Tyrathan.

“He’ll come for ya too, don’t worry,” said Vol’jin.

“Uhh, Vol’jin, in case you haven’t noticed, I’m not a troll,” argued Tyrathan. He was happy for Vol’jin; that he would be reunited with family and friends. Tyrathan did not believe in the Light, so he had no idea what was going to happen to him. He was going to be alone.

Vol’jin chuckled, “Ya don’t have to worry. Bwonsamdi gonna take ya soul too. We can stay together. Ya won’t be alone.”

“Promise?” Tyrathan asked softly.

“I promise,” whispered Vol’jin.

Tyrathan closed his eyes and finally fell asleep.


End file.
